


Novýma očima

by Hanetka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/pseuds/Hanetka
Summary: Povídka do SNARRY CHALLENGE 2015 na téma Ley Mell:„Koná se vánoční ples v Bradavicích, Harryho 6. ročník. Harry je ze všeho otrávený a rozhodne se, že si ples náležitě užije po svém s přemírou alkoholu. Po několika sklenicích whisky se zdá i zpěvák kapely velmi přitažlivý a Potter jedná s očividným úmyslem – dostat ho do postele. A to by mu možná i vyšlo, kdyby neexistoval jeden žárlivý profesor lektvarů, který má sám na Harryho tak trochu zálusk…“





	

**Author's Note:**

> Můj historicky první pokus o slash. Mám tak trochu výhrady vůči vztahům profesor – nezletilý student, a tak jsem to téma posunula o kousek jinam… a taky jsem zpětně zjistila, že se mi tam žádná postava neopila, takže jsem vlastně zadání nesplnila úplně na sto procent, ale doufám, že i tak se vám to bude líbit.

_Bradavice, 23. 12. 1996, Harryho šestý ročník_

Velká síň dnes, v předvečer odjezdu studentů domů na vánoční svátky, vypadala velkolepě. Kdyby člověk či kouzelník nevěděl, že je rozhodně v Bradavicích, mohl by si myslet, že se nějakým kouzlem přenesl do zámku Ledové královny z pohádky Hanse Christiana Andersena.

Síň neozařovaly svíčky nad hlavami jako jindy. Na stropě, který měl dnes barvu půlnoční oblohy, zářilo a planulo tisíce hvězd. Jejich jas se násobil a odrážel v miliónech jiskřivých sněhových vloček, které se snášely dolů, ale nikdy nedopadly na zem – během letu se záhadně ztrácely, aby uvolnily místo dalším. Výsledný efekt byl mnohem krásnější a pohádkovější než sebevětší mudlovská diskokoule.

Kolejní stoly byly pryč a nahradily je malé stolečky s křesílky, jakoby vysoustružené z ledu. Nějaké kouzlo způsobilo, že ačkoliv by měl být led tvrdý a studený, křesílka byla měkounká jako z peří a unaveným tanečníkům poskytovala báječné pohodlí. Po stranách síně stály stoly s občerstvením, pokryté bělostnými ubrusy, a prohýbaly se pod pochoutkami, servírovanými na tácech a talířích ze skla a stříbra. Mezi nimi bublaly malé fontánky z netajícího ledu, kde si každý mohl nabrat vychlazený nápoj podle své chuti. Tedy… ti plnoletí. Kdyby si student pod sedmnáct let chtěl načepovat z fontány, řekněme, ohnivou whisky, pramen by vyschl. Ani to nezkoušeli – s Brumbálovými schopnostmi v oblasti Věkových hranic si neporadí ani Postaršovací lektvar, to dobře věděli už z dob Ohnivého poháru.

Podlaha síně vypadala jako zamrzlé Černé jezero, leskla se a blýskala jako led a také se v ní odrážel svit hvězd seshora, čímž přispívala k pohádkové vánoční atmosféře. Nebylo z ní však vidět mnoho – taneční parket byl plný studentů, studentek i některých profesorů, křepčících v rytmu hudby. Nad hlavami se jim volně vznášely snítky jmelí, což zvláště při klidnějších skladbách nadšeně vítali někteří starší ze studentů, kteří k velké zlosti školníka Filche, pověřeného dozorem, jimi poskytnuté imunity nadšeně využívali k troše beztrestného muchlování.

„Kam ten spratek pořád zírá?“ nevydržel to už profesor Snape a poprvé toho večera prolomil své posupné mlčení.

„Kdože?“ podivil se Albus Brumbál, který seděl vedle něj u jednoho ze stolků, před sebou skleničku s lékořicovým likérem, sledoval taneční hemžení v sále a vesele si pohupoval nohou do taktu.

„Potter!“ vyprskl Snape. „Člověk by myslel, že když se konečně odhodlá a pozve na ples tu malou Weasleyovou, bude mít alespoň tolik slušnosti, aby se jí věnoval. Už několikrát měl jmelí přímo nad hlavou a nevyužil toho. Místo toho civí na pódium, jako by Sudičky viděl poprvé v životě!“

Albus Brumbál se shovívavě usmál. „Někdy se stává, můj hochu, že něco můžeme vídat celý život, a přesto se na to jednoho dne podíváme novýma očima a zjistíme, že jsme byli slepí. Zdá se, že se to Harrymu stalo právě dnes.“

„Co je na té příšerné kapele tak okouzlujícího, aby zaujala Potterovu pozornost takovým způsobem?“ ironicky stáhl rty Snape.

„Kromě toho, že nám tak hezky hrají k tanci?“ zajiskřilo se Brumbálovi šibalsky v očích. Dobře věděl, že tenhle styl hudby není Severusovým kotlíkem lektvaru, ale nemohl odolat, aby ho trochu nepopíchl. „Možná bys měl vzít v úvahu, chlapče, že každá kapela se skládá z členů.“

Severus se zamračil. Co tím chtěl Brumbál říct? No jistě, že se kapela skládá z členů. Kdo jiný by pak trhal struny kytarám a ječel do mikrofonu jako Smrtonoška? Počkat…

„Chcete říct, že Potter zírá na některého z těch rádoby muzikantů?“ nevěřícně se zeptal Albuse. „Co by na nich asi tak viděl?“

„Toť otázka, Severusi. Co by tak na některém z nich mohl vidět?“ povytáhl obočí Brumbál. „Možná to, co nikdy neviděl na slečně Changové, Weasleyové ani na žádné z těch nových obdivovatelek, které se letos kolem něj nepřestávají točit?“

Severus se zarazil. Před očima se mu mihlo defilé uhihňaných pronásledovatelek v čele s Romildou Vaneovou a uštvaný a znechucený Potterův úprk. Že by to mělo i jinou příčinu, než nechuť ke statusu hvězdy? „Chcete říct, že Potter je…?“ Ani nedokončil. Najednou jako by mu útroby sevřela železná pěst. Konsternovaně zíral na Brumbála a nemohl uvěřit, že dobře pochopil, co ředitel naznačoval.

„Ale hochu,“ pronesl Albus káravě. „Zrovna ty bys pro podobně směrovaný… zájem mohl mít pochopení. Nečekal bych, že tě něco takového bude šokovat, copak jsi loni při Nitrozpytu na nic nepřišel?“

Severus sebou trhl. Ne, to tedy nepřišel. Jediné, na co přišel, bylo, že Potter je (jak jinak) nechutně drzý a naprosto nerespektuje ničí soukromí. Loňské fiasko si nerad připomínal a rozhodně nehodlal Brumbálovi  přiznat, že neměl chuť se hrabat v Potterových sexuálních fantaziích, zvláště když hrozilo, že ten zmetek objeví ty jeho. Do vzpomínek se mu ten spratek naboural naštěstí jen jednou, do myslánky taky a Severus by nikdy, nikdy nedopustil, aby objevil celou pravdu.

Znovu se na Pottera zadíval, a tentokrát se snažil sledovat ten jeho upřený pohled. A ztuhl. Brumbál měl pravdu. Zelené oči byly neomylně upřené na zpěváka kapely, jak že se ten „umělec“ jmenoval? Aha, Myron Wagtail. A zdálo se, že ten už si Potterovy pozornosti taky všiml. Pohled mu vracel, sice nepřestával zpívat, ale s tím upřeným zrakem jako by snad zpíval přímo pro něj… A teď na něj dokonce mrkl! A Potter zrudl a klopí zrak! A teď po něm pokukuje zase… a co to… to na něj vážně koketně mávl řasami? A culí se?

„Vy to nezarazíte?“ zeptal se šokovaně Brumbála.

„A proč bych měl?“ opáčil Brumbál. „Co se vlastně děje tak špatného? Upřené pohledy, ruměnec a nějaké to mrknutí ještě nikdy nikomu neublížilo, Severusi. Možná bys to měl někdy zkusit.“

„Ale, ale…“ nemohl ze sebe vypravit Severus kloudnou větu. „Potter přece ještě není ani plnoletý! A ten chlap je nejméně o dvacet let starší!“

„O deset, Severusi. A odkdy v otázkách citů záleží na věku?“ zamračil se Brumbál. „Harry je právě ve věku, kdy se získávají zkušenosti… čas prvních lásek se neřídí plnoletostí, to bys měl vědět. A kromě toho… všichni víme, co Harryho čeká. Ty bys mu nepřál, aby zažil něco hezkého, dokud to jde?“

Severus nevěřícně zamrkal a cosi se v něm sevřelo. Brumbál se musel zbláznit. Možná to prokletí z toho mizerného prstenu, který si tak pošetile nasadil, už zasáhlo kromě ruky i mozek. Jinak by nemohl Chlapce, který přežil, vystavovat nějakým „zážitkům“ a „zkušenostem“ s chlapem o deset let starším, vyžilým, zpoceným uječeným bohémem, za kterým se táhnou tisíce fanoušků a který (známe muzikanty) možná na každé štaci ohne nějakého jiného mladíčka. A v Potterovi nevidí nic jiného, než hezkou mladou prdelku, nebo možná i způsob, jak se zviditelnit. No jistě, novinové titulky ve stylu FRONTMAN SUDIČEK ULOVIL CHLAPCE, KTERÝ PŘEŽIL! by kapele jistě závratně zvedly prodejnost posledního alba. A možná všech alb.

Znovu se zadíval na pódium. Vždyť ten chlap ani není hezký, co na něm Potter u Merlinových vousů vidí? Hubený, celý v černém, dlouhé zpocené vlasy se mu lepí na krk… a ten řetěz na krku, košile rozhalená skoro až do pasu… otřesné. A teď znovu na Pottera mrká a… šálí Severuse zrak? Ukazuje bradou k východu a ten blázen Potter rudne, znovu klopí oči, no, snad bude mít rozum… Nebude. U všech samomíchacích kotlíků, zvedá k němu znovu pohled a kývá! A teď něco šušká té malé Weasleyové do ucha a odchází… a kapela vyhlašuje přestávku. Tak to bychom měli.

„Musím si odskočit,“ zamumlal Severus nepřesvědčivě směrem k Brumbálovi a pevně v kapse pláště sevřel hůlku.

„Jistě, můj hochu,“ usmál se dobrácky Brumbál na profesora lektvarů, bledého jako smrt, ale odhodlaného, a vlídným pohledem ho vyprovázel až k východu ze sálu.

Toho roku skončil bradavický Vánoční ples předčasně. Nikdo se nikdy nedozvěděl, co bylo příčinou náhlé indispozice zpěváka skupiny Sudičky a proč tak najednou opustil bradavické pozemky. Snad jen Albus Brumbál tušil pravdu, ale o něm nikdy nebylo známo, že by se nějak zvlášť ochotně dělil o informace.

***

_O dva roky později_

„Nevím, jestli tohle byl moudrý nápad, Minervo,“ rozhlédl se po Velké síni Severus Snape a otočil se pochybovačně ke své kolegyni a letos i nadřízené. Ta jen pokrčila rameny.

„Myslím, Severusi, že tvoje námitky jsme všechny už vyřídili ve sborovně, když jsme o rozhodnutí vrátit se k tradici Vánočních plesů v Bradavicích mluvili poprvé. A stejně už je pozdě cokoliv měnit,“ pousmála se přívětivě. Za posledních pár měsíců si Snapea oblíbila víc, než za celých osmnáct let, co v Bradavicích učil. Poté, co mu po útoku Nagini Harry v loděnici zachránil život a vešlo ve známost, co všechno pro porážku Voldemorta udělal a obětoval, byl plně rehabilitován a byl potvrzen v postu ředitele Bradavic. Koneckonců už jím tak jako tak byl a oficiálně ho nikdo té funkce nezbavil. Ale Severus odmítl; sdělil školské radě, že Minerva bude jako ředitelka mnohem kvalifikovanější a on se více než šťastně zbaví administrativního papírování.  Vrátil se k učitelskému místu, jen tentokrát to byla konečně Obrana proti černé magii, co učil; Lektvary si ponechal Křiklan a jejich odborné pře u učitelského stolu začínaly být legendárnější než Velká bitva.

„Alespoň že jste souhlasili, aby ples skončil o půlnoci,“ zavrčel Snape.

„To byl rozumný požadavek,“ přitakala Minerva. „Přestože studenti se tomuhle pravidlu smějí a nazvali ho „Popelčin paragraf“, určitě jim nebude proti mysli, když zítra polovina z nich nezaspí odjezd Bradavického expresu na Vánoce domů.“ Snape se jen ušklíbl a znovu se rozhlédl.

Velká síň dnes vypadala téměř stejně jako před dvěma lety – stejná výzdoba, stejný vzhled jako v Ledovém zámku, stejně bohaté pohoštění, stejné jmelí a stejně rozhořčený Filch. A stejný Harry Potter. Vlastně… stejný ne. O dva roky starší, plnoletý a mnohem… mužnější.  Severus se musel přinutit, aby od něj odvrátil zrak jinam. Zalétal k němu pohledem nějak moc často.

***

„Díky, že jsi se mnou šla, Ginny,“ podíval se Harry vděčně na svou kamarádku. Seděli u jednoho ze stolečků po straně Velké síně; právě dotančili a potřebovali si na chvíli oddechnout.

„A s kým jiným bych asi tak šla, Harry?“ usmála se na něj Ginny přátelsky. „Dean tu už letos není a s nikým jiným by se mi na ples jít nechtělo.“

„Když už jsme u Deana, jak vám to klape? Divil jsem se, že se nevrátil do Bradavic s námi, když otevřeli zvláštní sedmý ročník pro ty, kdo nemohli loni dokončit studium.“

„Rozbíhá obchod s kouzelnickou pyrotechnikou,“ usmála se Ginny. „ A klape nám to skvěle. Občas se pohádáme, ale to asi každý, a o to lepší je pak to usmiřování -“

„Dost, dost,“ rozesmál se Harry. „Myslím, že víc už vědět nepotřebuju.“

„A co ty?“ šťouchla ho loktem hravě Ginny. „Kdy nám ty někoho konečně představíš?“

„Jo, to kdybych věděl,“ pokrčil rameny Harry a zalétl pohledem ke stolku, kde sedělo několik profesorů včetně jednoho tradičně celého v černém. „Už kdysi po tom fiasku s Cho jsem si ujasnil, že holka to nebude, to vědí všichni. Nakonec noviny si mou orientaci náležitě vychutnaly, když na to ta mrcha Holoubková přišla. Kdo by čekal, že bude schopná slídit i v mudlovských gay barech? Ale vlastně jsem jí vděčný. Alespoň to mám za sebou a nemusím si lámat hlavu, jak s tím ven. A ne, že bych měl nouzi o nápadníky – spíš mám problém uvěřit, že by někdo chtěl mě, Harryho, a ne tu slávu, co je za tím jménem,“ povzdechl si.

Ginny mu soucitně stiskla předloktí. „A co někdo, kdo je taky slavný? Nelíbil se ti tehdy předloni ten zpěvák ze Sudiček?“

„Jo, Myron?“ usmál se Harry. „Líbil, vypadá jako -“ zarazil se a nedopověděl.

„Jako kdo?“ zeptala se zvědavě Ginny.

„No, jako někdo, kdo by nebyl proti…“ honem hledal cestu z úzkých Harry. Nechtěl před Ginny přiznat, koho mu hubený zpěvák s velkým nosem a dlouhými vlasy připomíná. „Alespoň na mě mrkal, a dokonce mě pozval do zákulisí, vzpomínáš?“

„No, jo,“ připomněla si Ginny. „To je fakt. Ale nikdy jsem se nezeptala, jak to dopadlo.“

„Nijak,“ mávl rukou Harry. „Dozadu mě ani nepustili. Prý náhle onemocněl – snad laryngitida nebo co. Sbalili fidlátka a byli v tahu, než bys řekla svrček. Jak mohl tak najednou onemocnět, to jsem nikdy nepochopil.“

„Třeba budeš mít dneska větší štěstí,“ povzbudila ho Ginny. „Sudičky by měly letos zase po desáté večer vystupovat. A Myron s nimi zpívá pořád.“

Harry nepřítomně přikývl a znovu zalétl pohledem ke stolku učitelů. Pak pokrčil rameny a pozval Ginny na parket za Ronem a Hermionou, kterým se při tanci nějak pořád dařilo manévrovat tak, aby byli neustále pod jmelím. Usmál se. Až Sudičky dorazí, ono se uvidí.

***

Severus seděl u stolku a tiše trpěl. Jeho sluchové ústrojí zažívalo hudební torturu, stejnou jako před dvěma lety. Co ho to napadlo, aby na ten ples chodil? Co ho to napadlo, aby se vracel k učení? A co ho to, pro Merlinovu hůl, napadlo, aby vůbec zůstával v Bradavicích?

Nemohl uvěřit, že byl takový blázen. Když mu tehdy, zcela proti jeho očekávání, Potter zachránil jeho mizerný krk, musel zešílet. Ano, Nagininy kousance mu tehdy štědře polil třemdavou a proti jedu do krku nacpal bezoár (kdo by tušil, že Potter bude tak duchapřítomný a že vůbec něco takového bude mít s sebou?), ale jed už zřejmě musel zasáhnout jeho mozková centra a udělal z něj masochistu, jinak by nikdy nemohl být ochoten snášet znovu totéž.

Protože ono se odehrávalo totéž.

Na pódiu se opět se svými hudebními nástroji svíjely Sudičky a vytvářely nepředstavitelný kravál, hudbě jen sotva podobný. A Potter znovu visel pohledem na tom mizerném zpěvákovi, ale tentokrát se nečervenal. Jeho pohledy byly zcela jednoznačně vyzývavé a mrkání nenechávalo Severuse na pochybách, oč se Potter snaží. Teď si významně olízl ret a kousl se do něj… a teď dokonce zvedl ukazováček, přejel si jím ústa a vsál ho dovnitř… Severusovi proti jeho vůli zatrnulo ve slabinách. Kde se ten zmetek naučil tak svádět?

Nemohl si nevšimnout, že stejný, pokud ne větší efekt má Potterovo chování i na zpěváka. Dnes to byl on, kdo u mikrofonu rudl a potil se. Nervózně zalétal pohledem k černě oděné postavě, ale neustále se vracel k zelenookému studentovi na parketu. A když tentokrát Harry ukázal bradou ke dveřím, zaváhal, ale nakonec kývl.

Snape vypěnil. Nestačilo mu to před dvěma lety? Stiskl v kapse hůlku a chystal se vstát, když ho oslovila ředitelka:

„Pomůžeš mi udržet pořádek na chodbách, Severusi? Za chvíli bude půlnoc, ples skončí a všichni víme, že nikdo nedokáže dostat studenty tak spolehlivě do patřičných postelí, jako ty. Alespoň ty, co zatím nejsou plnoletí. Filch na to rozhodně stačit nebude…“

Severus chtěl nejdříve odmítnout, ale pak se ďábelsky usmál. Jistěže na ně dohlédne. Na všechny. A nejdřív ze všeho zkontroluje Sudičky.

***

Severus se vracel po schodišti do sklepení a nemohl se dočkat, až bude ve svých komnatách.  Dozor na chodbách dělal naposledy, neopomene Minervě sdělit, aby si na to na příští rok sehnala někoho jiného. Vlastně – vezme si dovolenou a odjede na Tahiti nebo do kterékoliv jiné Tramtárie a na žádný ples už ho jakživo nikdo nedostane. Jako by nebyly Vánoce, ale Valentýn. Skoro za každým sloupem, za každou sochou se schovával nějaký podařený páreček. Už ani nedokázal spočítat, kolik odebral bodů a kolik vytáhl spoře oděných teenagerů za límec z nějakého kumbálu na košťata. Těšil se, až mu mírumilovné praskání v jeho krbu vyžene z uší vřískot načapaných děvčat a hořkou pachuť z úst spláchne sklenka Glenlivet. Měl ji radši než Ohnivou whisky…

Náhle mu do uší odněkud z postranní chodby dolehlo šustění a vzdechy a teď dokonce někdo zasténal! Že by je ještě nepochytal všechny? Po špičkách se přikradl blíž, a když zahlédl, kdo to je, zůstal jako solný sloup. Zákulisí přece zkontroloval jako první! Sudičky balily a nezdálo se, že by se někdo z nich někam chystal! A přece tu teď na vlastní oči viděl toho mizeru Myrona Wagtaila, jak svým hubeným vyčouhlým tělem tiskne ke zdi Harryho Pottera, olizuje mu krk a strká ruce, kam nemá! A Potter má zakloněnou hlavu, zavřené oči, hábit mu visí na jednom rameni, košili rozepnutou až do pasu a vzdychá, až Severusovi trne v podbřišku!

„Expulso!“ zatmělo se Severusovi před očima a Myron odlétl od Harryho jako list stržený ze stromu vichřicí. Zarazil se až o protější zeď a vzpamatoval se, teprve když zjistil, že mu krk tiskne ke zdi předloktí rozzuřeného profesora Snapea a jeho hůlka ho šťouchá do nosu.

„Tobě to nestačilo jednou, ty mizerný zmetku?“ zařval Severus. „Nevaroval jsem tě už tehdy, abys nestrkal pracky ani jiné tělesné orgány, kam nemáš? Že se Harryho už nikdy nemáš dotknout ani myšlenkou?“

Myron vyděšeně kývl a pevně stiskl víčka, jako by tím mohl vymazat obrázek děsivého Smrtijeda ze sítnice.

„Zmiz odsud, ty napodobenino umělce, nebo tě tentokrát zbavím hlasu definitivně!“ zahřměl Severus, pustil roztřeseného zpěváka a ten pár kroků couval, dokud nebyl v ústí hlavní chodby, pak se otočil a tryskem pelášil pryč.

„Takže takhle to bylo?“ ozval se zpoza Severuse zadumaný hlas. „A já jsem pořád přemýšlel, jak mohl tak náhle chytit laryngitidu.“

Severus ztuhl. Teprve teď se vzpamatoval a vzpomněl si, že je tu i Harry. Pomalu se otočil a snažil se nasadit svůj obvyklý přezíravý pohled.

„Měl byste se stydět, Pottere,“ prohlásil.

„Zač?“ zeptal se Harry. „Za svou orientaci? To nehodlám.“

„Jste studentem této školy a jako takový -“

„Plnoletým studentem,“ skočil mu do řeči Harry. „Pokud vím, paní ředitelka milostný život plnoletých studentů nehodlá regulovat. Spíš bych řekl, že ho podporuje. Jinak by nenechala bydlet Rona a Hermionu společně.“

„Pan Weasley a slečna Grangerová se nenechávají nachytat na chodbách, Pottere. Co dělají ve svém soukromí, to je mi naprosto jedno.“

„Vážně?“ usmál se Harry a jeho úsměv byl najednou stejně ironický, jako býval obvykle ten Severusův. „A není to spíš tak, že je vám to jedno, protože ani na jednoho z nich nemáte důvod žárlit?“

„Co-cože?“ vytřeštil oči Snape.

„No, když vezmeme v úvahu, že vyšlo najevo, že jste Myrona zastrašil a potrestal za zájem o mě už před dvěma lety, a když k tomu připočteme tu scénku před chvílí…“ zazubil se Harry.

„Pottere, vy jste se zbláznil!“ zaprotestoval Snape a otočil se k odchodu.

„Možná. Do vás.“

Severus zamrzl na místě. Tak ten arogantní zmetek se mu bude vysmívat? No jen počkej, to tě přijde draho. Dvěma kroky byl u Pottera zpátky a teď to byl on, kdo ho tiskl ke zdi. Ušklíbl se.

„Zdá se, že máte odvahy nazbyt, Pottere. Uvidíme, kolik vám jí zbude, až s vámi budu hotov.“

Sklonil hlavu a přitiskl rty ke studentovým, dravě, nemilosrdně a neodbytně zaútočil jazykem na jeho ústa a plenil a dobýval… Čekal, kdy ho Potter odstrčí, kdy ošklivostí ztuhne a odvrátí hlavu, ale ten ho proti všemu očekávání nadšeně uvítal. Objal ho kolem krku, přitahoval si jeho hlavu blíž, jazykem mu vyšel vstříc a v Severusovi se začala pěnit krev. Ruka mu zabloudila pod Potterovu rozepnutou košili, zavadila o mladíkovu bradavku, ten vzrušeně zasténal, přirazil k Severusovi boky s jasně patrnou erekcí a profesor byl ztracen.

Jen o pár vteřin později za nimi zaklaply dveře Severusových komnat a chodba zůstala prázdná.

Ples skončil. Noc ne.

***

Svítalo. Severus otevřel víčka a události minulé noci zavalily jeho vědomí jako lavina. A ačkoliv v životě necítil takové štěstí a uspokojení, zároveň skoro umíral pocitem viny a zahanbení.

Merline, miloval se s Harry Potterem. Líbal ho, laskal, ochutnával každý kousek jeho nádherného mladého těla, tak jemného, tak čistého, tak… k nakousnutí. Nevynechal jediné místo, jeho dlaně i ústa se seznámily s každým zákoutím, skrz naskrz. A Harry mu pod rukama i ústy tál jako vosk a tak nádherně mu to vracel! Za polibek polibek, za pohlazení dvě, vzpínal se k němu a sténal a Severus zrovna tak, a když se mu Harry nabídl, Severus si ho vzal.

Kam jenom dal rozum? Kde bylo jeho sebeovládání? Spustil se se studentem; měl v posteli Chlapce, který přežil. Nikdy to neměl dopustit.

Severus se otočil na bok, loktem si zakryl oči a tichounce zasténal.

„Severusi… já to vím,“ ozvalo se mu za zády. Profesor se zarazil, ale neotočil, nedokázal se na Pottera podívat. Ale zeptat se musel, i kdyby ho to mělo zabít.

„Co… co si myslíte, že víte?“

„Proč je tvůj Patron laň.“

Severus se otočil. „Kvůli vaší matce. Znal jsem ji od dětství a -“

Harry zavrtěl hlavou a oči mu zářily. „Nelži. A nevykej mi, po dnešní noci už ne. Dal jsi mi své vzpomínky, pamatuješ? V loděnici, když jsi myslel, že umřeš.“

„Tvrdils, žes je neviděl,“ zoufale zašeptal Severus.

Teď se Harry zatvářil provinile. „Kdo by se nepodíval? Omlouvám se. A nikdy bych se o tom ani slůvkem nezmínil, kdyby nebylo dnešní noci.“

Severus zavřel oči a přál si, aby měl obraceč času.

„Máma neměla Patrona laň, že? Ne dřív, než ty. A kvůli stejnému člověku.“

Severusovi bylo jasné, co Harry v myslánce viděl. První záblesky citu k brýlatému rozcuchanému mladíkovi, který pro nosatého hubeného spolužáka neměl nic než posměch, zvláště když zjistil, že ho ten zmijozelský chudák uctívá, kudy chodí; trýzeň první lásky a vědomí, že nikdy nebude opětovaná; zlost na osud, nenávist a marná žárlivost, když mu jeho lásku ukradla zrovna jeho nejlepší kamarádka; pocit viny a nezměrný žal po jejich smrti; a pak ten šok, když téměř totožná kopie Jamese Pottera nastoupila do Bradavic, aby ho pronásledovala ve dne v noci a týrala ho city, které se, jak chlapec rostl, nečekaně přenesly z otce na syna a které nikdy, nikdy nesměl dát najevo, a tak je zastíral nesnášenlivostí a hranou nenávistí…

„Nikdy jsi to neměl vidět,“ zašeptal zahanbeně. „Umíral jsem; proč jsi mě nenechal zemřít?“

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Nevím. V tu chvíli jsem o tom nepřemýšlel. Hermiona tvrdí, že trpím ochranitelským komplexem. Možná proto?“

Zvedl ruku a přejel palcem Severusovi po rtech. „Ale jsem rád, že jsem to udělal. A jsem rád, že jsem se do té myslánky podíval. Protože… Někdy se stává, že něco můžeme vídat celý život, a přesto se na to jednoho dne podíváme novýma očima a zjistíme, že jsme byli slepí.“

Severus vytřeštil oči. Tahle slova už slyšel! Totéž mu říkal Albus na tom plese před dvěma lety!

„Vždycky jsi říkal, že jsem jako můj otec, Severusi,“ vsunul ruku profesorovi pod vlasy kolem krku. „Možná jsi měl pravdu. Jsem arogantní, nerozumný, nezodpovědný a bezhlavý. Ale v jednom se lišíme,“ přitáhl si jeho hlavu blíž. „Můj otec tvoje city neopětoval. Já jo.“

A pak k němu znovu přitiskl rty. Severus nejdřív zůstal strnule ležet a nemohl uvěřit tomu, co slyšel. Ale když Harry pootevřel ústa a měkkým jazykem ho pozval dál, profesor to vzdal; jemně zasténal a pozvání přijal.

Už napořád.


End file.
